Morning Warning!
by Kimmy Panda
Summary: Hanya secuil cuplikan pagi manis mereka. Dan berakhir dengan kesengsaraan salah satunya it's KrisTao


Fluffy Morning

Kimmy Panda

Wu Yifan

Huang Zi Tao

 **KrisTao**

Mata hitam itu bergerak menelisik. Kala itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi. Bahkan cahaya matahari sudah curi-curi masuk melewati gorden berwarna cream polos yang terpasang pada jendela.

Rambut hitam nya terlihat berantakan. Rasanya pendingin ruangan di kamar seperti tidak berfungsi setelah pergulatannya semalam dengan pemuda – well, atau pria cantik di depannya yang kini masih terlelap dan tak terusik sedikitpun oleh tangannya yang mengusap pipi tirus itu.

Tangannya turun. Melewati leher jenjang menuju tulang selangka dengan tanda kepemilikan yang ia buat tadi malam. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pinggang ramping yang begitu pas saat ia peluk. Kemudian tangan itu terus turun sampai pantat bulat pemuda cantik itu dan

– "Kris!, stop it."

Yang dipanggil Kris tertawa kecil mendengar erangan protes yang diluncurkan pemuda manis-nya. Mengganggu pemuda yang berstatus menjadi kekasihnya memang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah mendekatkan bibir kissablenya itu ke telinga sang kekasih.  
– Meniupnya sekali sebelum berbisik, "Atau mau kumasukkan lagi, Love ?"

Pemuda yang akan kembali menutup matanya itu langsung kembali terbuka dan mulutnya menggigit hidung mancung itu gemas

"Argk! Kau ingin memutuskannya?" suara pemuda yang lebih tua meninggi

"M-Maaf.. aku sangat gemas dengan hidung mu itu" puppy eyes andalan pemuda satu ini keluar

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanpa aba-aba pemuda bermata tajam itu langsung meraup bibir manis kekasihnya dan menggigitnya dengan ganas

"Mpphh..Leph-Pashh!" pemuda manis itu mendorong kuat laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar dari nya

"Maaf, aku sangat gemas dengan bibir mu itu" Kris- pemuda yang baru saja berujar menampakkan wajah polos tanpa dosanya dan juga nada suara yang sama dengan kekasihnya saat beberapa detik lalu mengatakan kalimat yang sama

"Hah kau menyebalkan Wu!"

"Hey! kau juga Wu!"

"What?! Nope, I'm still Huang!"

"Yaaa untuk sekarang kau masih Huang tapi tak lama lagi itu akan berubah kan?"

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berfikir" ujar pria sexy ini dan melenggang pergi ke ruangan yang sepertinya kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuh lengketnya karena olah pemuda raksasa yang sekarang kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Tao mengusap bibirya dengan hati-hati. Kekasihnya memang begitu kejam saat merasa gemas dengannya atau mungkin balas dendam dengannya. Dia merutuk bagaimana ketidaksigapannya menghadapi serangan kekasihnya tadi.

Pemuda 23 tahun itu tersenyum saat dua porsi omelet dan dua cangkir teh telah siap untuk dihidangkan. Tangannya lalu mengangkat nampan dan diikuti langkah kaki dalam meniti tiap anak tangga di apartementnya. Membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan mencari sosok kekasihnya yang sudah tak berada di sana.

"Kemana dia.." gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

Nampan makanan itu dia letakkan begitu saja di meja nakas saat ia mencoba membuka jendela yang terhubung dengan balkon kamarnya dan menemukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu di sana.

Tao menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Mengecup ringan tengkuk pemuda keturunan Canada ini.

"Berhentilah merokok, Love."

Yang diujari demikian hanya bergumam. Mengepulkan asap yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya sebelum berbalik dan menatap sosok yang lebih muda.

"Kalau kau menggantinya dengan seratus ciuman setiap hari pasti aku rela, Bae."

Tawa melodius manis layaknya malaikat miliknya mengakhiri suara kekasihnya. Kris mendengus. Lalu mencium ringan bibir tipis yang tampak mengkilap itu. Tao membalas ciuman Kris seraya mengambil lintingan tembakau di tangan kiri kekasihnya.

Pemuda sexy itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan balkon untuk mencari asbak yang mungkin sudah cukup lama tidak ia lihat di kamarnya.

"Kalau kau mau berhenti bekerja, dan tetap tinggal bersama ku itu bukan masalah." Ujarnya dan di tanggapi dengusan kecil oleh Kris

"Kalau aku melakukannya mau makan apa nanti istri dan anak ku?" Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya

"Wooh?! Istri mana yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja yang ini" Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang

"Apa kau lupa aku ini lelaki Kris!" princess kecil ini mencubit lengan kekar milik kekasihnya

"Oh! Benarkah? Coba sini ku lihat" Kris memegang pinggang Tao dan tangannya mulai menarik kasar celana pendek yang Tao kenakan

"Stop! Aku masih lelah, dan ini belum sembuh Kris kau bermain kasar tadi malam"

"Tapi aku ingin olahraga pagi, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan pola hidup sehat bukan ? semua orang bilang olahraga itu sehat, tapi sekarang kau melarang ku untuk berolahraga, jadi bagaimana aku mau sehat ?" Kris berujar panjang dengan wajah yang ditekuk hingga berlapis-lapis dan bibir yang maju okay sifat childish nya kambuh

"Oh God! Hentikan omong kosong mu, kalau kau ingin sehat pergilah ke gym atau lakukan jogging sana!"

"Bukankah yang kita lakukan setiap malam juga sehat ? aku mendapatkan banyak keringat karenanya "

"Kris, aku akan memukul kepala mu. Cepat makan ini, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk mu" Tao bangun dan mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang telah ia bawa tadi, dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Kris

"Aku tidak mau makan sebelum berolahraga, makanan ini akan sia-sia kau tau ? ini hanya akan menjadi lemak di tubuhku karena aku tidak mengeluarkan keringat jadi tubuhku tidak melakukan metabolisme. Jadi singkirkan saja makanan ini" Kris menyerahkan nampan itu pada kekasihnya, dan berbaring serta menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Lihatlah bayi besar ini, kau benar-benar memalukan Kris! Stop bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan habiskan makanan mu!"

"Tidak, sebelum berolahraga!" suara kerasnya teredam oleh selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke Gym! Jadwal mu free hari ini, jadi kau bisa di gym seharian"

"Aku ingin olahraga dirumah, diranjang, bersamamu!" Kris membuka selimutnya dan duduk menatap Tao nya dengan wajah yang sangat-uhh sangat susah dijelaskan. Kris benar-benar Nampak jelek dengan rambut acak-acakan, mata berair ingin menangis, dan jangan lupakan bibir tebalnya yang minta di tonjok. Saat orang lain melakukan itu mungkin Tao akan luluh hatinya tapi saat Kris yang melakukan itu ia ingin segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk- ah sudahlah

"Kris ku mohon hentikan, kita sudah melakukan 3 ronde semalam"

"Tapi hari ini aku free Tao, kau tau aku jarang melakukan ini denganmu jadi aku ingin melakukannya seharian ini"

"APA! Kau ingin membunuhku ?"

"Kau tidak akan sampai mati, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, saat kita kelelahan nanti kita akan beristirahat dan setelah itu melanjutkannya lagi"

"Tidak! Saat lelah kita akan berhenti dan tidak melanjutkannya lagi"

"Tapi kan—"

"Tidak atau Iya ?"

"Ya Ya Ya Ayo!" Wajah nya sangat cerah dengan bibir yang terus tertarik ke atas, entah apa yang merasuki Tao kenapa ia bisa menyetujui orang brengsek yang berstatus kekasihnya ini untuk melakukan itu.

"Baiklah satu ronde Mr. Wu"

"AyeAye Mrs. Wu!" teriaknya dengan semangat dan mulai pemanasan untuk olahraga nya

Ahh dan sepertinya berbie manis Huang akan menyesali keputusannya, mana mungkin monster besar Kris hanya puas satu ronde, bersiaplah untuk berbaring diranjang seharian besuk Zi Tao

FIN

Maap kan sayaaaa, jujur awalnya gak mau bikin kaya beginian, awalnya nya tu malah gak ada mesyum nya sama sekali tapi pure romance dan itu Cuma sekitar 400 kata jadi aku pikir itu terlalu dikit, trus yaudah di lanjutin terus tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah kaya beginian, mungkin karena otak saya yang mesyum jadinya ceritanya gak beda jauh plokks

Puasa ini aku gak ngapa-ngapain Cuma mantengin laptop sama hp mulu seharian, jadi iseng baca ff trus terinspirasi buat ff gitu, trus hasrat menulis ku tumbuh lagi gegara buka-buka fic lama ku yang lumutan.

Thanks buat yang udah fav,fol,rev fic daku

Review~


End file.
